


Starscream's Date

by OverlordRaax



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Comedy, Fluff, M/M, No interfacing happens, Pre-War, Science Boyfriends, Starscream being a melodramatic ham, This is mostly just silly, but they do still end up on top of each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 19:10:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14339139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OverlordRaax/pseuds/OverlordRaax
Summary: After seeing Skyfire is overworked Starscream tries to set up a surprise date for his friend but things go horribly wrong.





	Starscream's Date

**Author's Note:**

> My first Transformers fic. Do enjoy. Thanks to HiddenDirector for proofreading this for me.

Starscream paced around the academy halls. He’d been waiting for ages for Skyfire to arrive. The two of them had said they were going to meet up right after the lecture had ended, and he’d been waiting for ages now. Where was Skyfire? Starscream had barely seen much of him this past couple of cycles. The shuttle seemingly kept getting dragged into doing things for other mechs. Starscream scoffed thinking about it. Skyfire was too nice sometimes. He wouldn’t be surprised if Sky was convinced by other mechs into “helping” them with their projects. He knew there were robots in the academy that still saw Sky as just a transport shuttle rather than a proper scientist, and they often took advantage of Skyfire’s helpful nature.

It was starting to get dark when Skyfire finally appeared, looking in a bit of a rush as he saw Starscream impatiently waiting in the lobby.

“I’m so sorry, Starscream,” he said, coming to an abrupt halt. “I was busy helping some of the mechs move their stuff, I hope I didn’t keep you waiting too long.”

“Waiting? Waiting, no of course not. I didn’t spend any time waiting at all,” Starscream grumbled, having worn a circle into the ground with the angry pacing he’d been doing during his wait.

“I’m so sorry, I know you said you wanted to meet up and talk about our latest project.”

“Yes, I do. We’re meant to be working on it together, and you swan off helping other robots instead.”

“I’m sorry, Starscream.”

Starscream humphed and turned his head. Skyfire’s wings lowered as his vents gave a sigh. They both walked together down the academy halls. Starscream cast a glance at Skyfire and noticed his optics were dull and underpowered.

“They’ve been overworking you, haven’t they?”

Skyfire gave another sigh. “There’s just been a lot of work to do, Star. This is a pretty big project the academy is working on.”

“Yes, and they asked you to do it because they know you’re the only one who can carry all their equipment and half the team in one go.”

Skyfire mumbled under his breath. “That’s not all I’m doing…”

Starscream halted, giving a big sigh. He tried to think of something to say. “Look, Sky, why don’t we go somewhere and get a nice drink of energon? Just you and me, out together? We haven’t done that in quite some time.”

Skyfire looked at him with a tiny little smile, genuinely happy at the idea. “I’d love to, but I’m sorry, Starscream. Right now I just really want to go home and recharge.”

“Oh… okay, then,” Starscream said. “What about tomorrow then?”

Skyfire looked thoughtful. “I don’t know, it might be a long day tomorrow as well.”

“The cycle after then?”

“I don’t know. I want to go out, I really do. It’s just the projects keep going long into the night. I don’t think I’ll be able to go out for the next few cycles.”

“You need a rest Skyfire, it’s very clear you just need some time to enjoy yourself.” Starscream walked over to him and carefully massaged the joints in his wings. “I could help with that.”

Skyfire’s gave a little smile, as though he was seriously considering the suggestion, but the smile faded not too soon afterward. “Sorry, some other time maybe. I… just really want to go home right now.” And with that Skyfire headed off by himself.

Starscream could only watch as Skyfire walked off. After seeing him like this these past few cycles… He wanted to do something to help him. He wanted to do something that would make Skyfire feel happy again.

He knew just what to do.

-

Starscream was busy decorating Skyfire’s living quarters. He’d decided tonight he was going to hold a special little surprise for Skyfire when he got home. If he was too tired to go out, Starscream would just have to come to him. Hopefully, Skyfire wouldn’t notice he had bypassed the lock on the door and broken in. It would be fine, Skyfire would be so amazed by Starscream’s date he wouldn’t even question it. It would be fine.

He was covering the tables in a set of red and yellow flora they had found in an expedition to an off-world colony. Skyfire had a fascination with bio-organic life, and he’d found the flora fascinating. Starscream didn’t particularly care for them, but he knew Skyfire would love seeing them. So he diligently worked on arranging them into patterns that Skyfire would find aesthetically pleasing.

Starscream also put out a drape made out of his favourite cape as a table cover, and he placed a bottle of vintage high-grade energon and two cubes in the centre. After decorating a couple of flora next to it, he decided it looked perfect. He had really outdone himself this time. Skyfire’s drab flat now looked like a perfect romantic getaway. He couldn’t wait for Skyfire to get home.

He had finished just in time, by Starscream’s calculations Skyfire should be getting home any moment now. All Starscream had to do was wait, and then the moment Skyfire opened the door he’d turn on the charm, sweep him off his feet (well, maybe not with how big the shuttle was) and he would give Skyfire as much attention and care as he deserved.

Starscream sat in his seat next to the energon bottle and stared at the door. He was so excited. He couldn’t wait.

-

Several hours passed and Starscream was sitting on the table, his head resting in his servo as he looked out into the apartment. Bored. He was bored. He was really, really bored.

He’d been waiting for ages, and there still hadn’t been any sign of Skyfire. He kept wondering if it was worth just going back to his own quarters, but it had taken so long to set everything up he decided to remain in this apartment out of sheer stubbornness. He looked at the bottle of high-grade. He’d intended for both Skyfire and him to share it when he got back, but as his mind wandered and it seemed he had nothing else to do. All he could think was it’d be nice to just have a drink of it, just a sip. After all, it’d be a shame to let such a nice bottle of high-grade go to waste. But it was meant to be for the both of them. He couldn’t just take some for himself.

-

Another hour passed before he opened the bottle and poured himself a cube. He’d just take a tiny bit; Skyfire wouldn’t notice if a tiny bit were missing, and Primus at this rate he needed something to keep himself going.

-

Yet another hour and Starscream was absentmindedly running his fingers around the edge of his cube. He’d gotten through half the bottle now. It’s fine, he told himself. Skyfire wouldn’t mind, he wasn’t much of a drinker anyway. It’d be fine.

Starscream’s head slammed against the table. All of this had been a terrible idea.

Skyfire was never going to show up. This had all been for nothing.

His head shot up as he heard the sound of a set of keypad beeps. The door was unlocking. Oh, shit.

He quickly leaped up from the table and got in position. He had planned to smoothly greet Skyfire as he came in, be calm and alluring, but now his mind was in a panic. What was he going to do? As he heard the door start to slide open, he knew he only had seconds to act.

Skyfire’s bleary optics widened in surprise as he saw Starscream leaning against his doorway. Starscream was hoping his pose would have been seductive, but his frame felt very rigid from all the tension, his wings were quite high and would have easily given away he was stressed. Also, judging by Skyfire’s look, he was maybe staring at Sky a bit too intensely.

“Starscream, what are you doing here?” Skyfire looked more confused and concerned rather than delighted.

“Why hello, Skyfire,” Starscream tried to say in his most seductive voice, the still present sense of panic didn’t make it work though.

“What are you doing in my apartment?”

“I just thought that you needed something nice after a long day at work. I thought you deserved a treat,” Starscream said as he stepped back and let Skyfire into the room, gesturing to the decorations.

“Tada!”

“What did you do to my quarters?” Skyfire sounded a bit more worried than he’d really hoped.

“I just decorated! I just thought you’d like it!” Starscream squawked as he stepped forward. “I just wanted to give you a nice date, Sky, I thought this would make you feel better.”

“I guess so…” Skyfire said. His optics really did look dim. “I do like those floras, they do look pretty, just… it looks like so much mess to clear up.”

“Don’t worry about it, I’ll sort that all out later. Just sit down and relax.” Starscream had to direct Skyfire towards the table and press down on his shoulders to get him to sit down. Starscream hastily grabbed the bottle and poured out a large cube of energon.

“But wouldn’t you like a drink? I got a special bottle of high grade just for you.” Starscream passed the cube and Skyfire took it, downing the entire thing in one gulp. Skyfire actually looked a little happier after that.

“That was really nice, do you have any more?”

“Erm… of course, yes.” Starscream had to pour out the last of what was in the bottle. He supposed that was the end of his plan for them to both sit enjoying their drinks together then. Oh, frag.

Starscream sat opposite the table and fidgeted with his servos as he sat there, wondering what to do now. Skyfire looked like he was about to offline and recharge any second now.

“So, Skyfire… how was your day?” Starscream tried to keep up a smile. Skyfire didn’t even respond. “Sky?”

“Hm?” Skyfire finally looked up, his shoulders slumping forward. “Sorry, what?”

“I just wanted to know how your day had been.”

“That’s very nice Starscream…” A yawn escaped from Skyfire’s vents, “but I’m sorry, I’m really tired.”

Skyfire got up and started heading towards his berth. Starscream followed him, staying at the shuttles heels.

“Maybe I can give you a back massage? Your wings look very tense, I could help straighten them out.”

“Thanks, but I can just barely keep my optics online…” Skyfire said as he stopped in front of his berth, looking down at it.

Starscream stepped in front of him. Oh no! He was not going to offline! He was going to save this date somehow!

“Come on Skyfire, the night’s still young. We could do a bit of stargazing first, maybe just us two lying down together and talking?”

“I’m sorry, Star… I’m really…” He gave a very long yawning vent, “Really tired…”

“Sky, it’s alright, why don’t we just…” as he spoke Skyfire suddenly fell forward, his optics offlining as he collapsed straight onto his berth with a thud, trapping Starscream right underneath him.

Starscream gave a scream as the shuttle pinned him down to the bed. He quickly tried to struggle to push Skyfire off, but the other mech was so big and so heavy he’d managed to completely pin down his arms and legs with his frame. Starscream was swamped by the massive amount of hulking metal.

“Sky? Skyfire! I need you to get off, I can’t…”

As he heard the soft hum of Skyfire’s vents, he realized the shuttle had completely switched to his recharge mode. All his major circuits were now offline, and there was nothing Starscream could do to get his attention.

And he could feel the sheer weight pressing down on his frame. Starscream tried harder this time to push him off, realizing the shuttle wasn’t going to give him any help at all. Nothing.

He tried activating his jets to lift him off, but he only managed to lift Skyfire up by maybe an inch at full power, so he switched off his thrusters and groaned as the full weight of the gigantic shuttle pressed down on him again.

He wondered what to do now.

He wondered about calling out, maybe someone else in the apartments would be able to help him. But then he decided not to. He couldn’t let someone see him like this. He wouldn’t allow anyone to find him in such a compromising position. If it was one of the other students from their classes that came to help him… he’d never hear the end of it. Rumours about him and Skyfire would spread throughout the whole academy, maybe even the entire city. They’d talk and spread stories, and he’d have to live the rest of his life in shame.

So he decided he’d resolutely wait. Besides, it wouldn’t take that long for Skyfire to finish recharging and wake up, surely…

-

A long while passed, and there had been no change in position. Skyfire was still offline and still stuck on top of him. Starscream had desperately tried to squirm his way out from under the shuttle, but he was stuck fast. There was nothing he was able to do.

At the very least, being this close would normally have allowed Starscream to be able to admire some of the more intricate details about Skyfire’s face; how soft and nice his faceplate looked, how cute his nasal component was, how peaceful he looked while he was offline, how tranquil his smile was. But unfortunately, with the general discomfort and how Skyfire had just sprawled over him like a shower of bricks, it wasn’t really helping him to think romantically about his partner at all. He’d been unable to feel the lower half of his frame for quite some time now, he naturally assumed his legs had been crushed, and he’d never be able to walk again.

But surely, it wasn’t all that bad. He wasn’t going to stay like this forever?

-

After a few hours reality had set in.

“So this is how I die…” Starscream said, wistfully gazing into the distance, looking out the window. Looking at the beautiful city tops of Cybertron, a cityscape he’d never get to fly in again, of course. Skyfire was never going to wake up. This was life now. He would just have to wait until his spark depleted or he finally got crushed under the weight of the other mech. His last few moments would be stuck here in this tiny apartment. There was nothing else in life for him.

He rested his head back and sighed. He started his recording processor.

“These are the last words of Starscream of Vos: I always wanted a grander death, something really flashy and showy, the sort of death that could have a lot of trumpet flare to it.

“I should have had a better life. I always wanted to reach the stars and become amazing and have everybody look up to me. I hope someday after my death people appreciate me for the talent it was obvious I always had. I leave everything I possess in Iacon to Skyfire, even though he was the one who killed me. To all my other classmates I just want to them to know that I hate them, and even the ones I don’t hate I harbour an extreme dislike towards, especially that posh microscope, he’s such a dweeb. The same goes for my teachers as well; I regret I will now never have the chance to get my revenge for how much you looked down on me. Tell my mother… wait, do I have a mother?” Oh, that was right, he didn’t, he came off an assembly line, “Tell the person who made me I fucking hate them and I blame them for everything that went wrong with my life.”

Starscream gave a sigh from his vents.

“My main regret in life is that I never got to meet my hero Megatron, and I never got him to sign my copy of his collected works of poetry. I am tasking Skyfire with the job of getting that done for me just out of spite.” He tried to think of anything else.

“Also Skyfire, can you please delete all those fanfics I wrote about Megatron and me hanging out together? I don’t want anyone else to find those.”

That was it.

Now he just had to wait for the sweet embrace of death.

-

Starscream continued staring at a tiny speck of dirt on the wall. It was the only thing of interest he had to look at. If he stared at it for long enough without recalibrating his optics, then he started to imagine it moved or was getting bigger. This was now his last source of entertainment before his death.

He paused as he heard some movement from Skyfire.

He didn’t seem to be waking up, but something in the shuttles recharge cycle caused him to move, slightly shifting himself to place his arms under his head. During the brief move-about Starscream took his chance, he started squirming and wriggling out from underneath Skyfire’s frame, managing to get his arms free before the shuttle finally stopped and stayed in his new position. Starscream struggled to sit up, his arms shaking after all the hours of being compressed.

His legs below his knees were still trapped under Skyfire’s frame though. Starscream now started to kick those about to try and get them free. He could feel himself gradually managing to get out of there, now he had his hands available. He grabbed Skyfire’s shoulder and tried desperately to lift it up. Slowly wiggling his legs out. They got stuck though as he tried pulling out his pedes. He activated his thrusters to try and get loose.

It worked, but the moment his legs were free he went skyrocketing across the room and back-somersaulted into the wall. He ended up sprawled across it like a perfect star. He then scraped down the surface and finally fell onto the floor. He stared up at the ceiling, not sure if his frame ached more because of the last few hours of being slept on or that sudden collision.

He lay there for a few breems, staring up at the ceiling with the dull ache hanging over him. After a while he finally forced himself to get up, his frame wobbling underneath him every step of the way. He was sick of this apartment, he was sick of that wall, he was sick of that decorative flora and that empty energon bottle; he was sick of everything. He started to hobble out of the room. This had all been a terrible idea. He never should have tried this. Trying to do something nice for someone had only led to pain and frustration. He was going to-

He paused in his thoughts as he heard Skyfire start to stir. He heard the hum of his systems starting up again. He was finally coming out of recharge. As he woke up, he had a smile on his faceplates. He was happy. How dare he be happy! After everything he’d put Starscream through! He looked nice and refreshed and content! Starscream was so angry at this!

Skyfire gave a pleasant sigh as he sat up on the berth. “Oh that was a nice recharge, I feel nice and warm.”

“I HATE YOU SKYFIRE!”

Skyfire looked surprised as he noticed Starscream standing there. “Star? What are you doing here?”

“I put in all this time and effort, and you messed everything up, and I’m never doing anything romantic for you again!” Starscream shouted, and he wobbled out the door, at least as fast as he could go. His legs still felt like jelly. He would have preferred to turn into his flight mode and dramatically swoop out the window, but he knew transforming would have been too painful right now.

He only just entered the corridor as he heard a set of heavy footsteps catch up with him.

“Starscream wait!”

“No! I’m going to walk off angrily and never talk to you again.”

Skyfire managed to step in front of him, his large frame managing to block the corridor. “Starscream, I’m so sorry I fell asleep!”

Starscream halted and crossed his arms. “Nope! I won’t hear anything! I’m very angry with you now.” He threw his head back and refused to look Skyfire in the face. “All I wanted to do is give you a nice romantic evening, and you go and fall asleep on me! I could have died Skyfire! I could have been crushed!”

The shuttle came toward him, arms wide in apology. “I’m sorry. I didn’t realize how tired I was. I didn’t mean to ruin your plans.”

Starscream just gave a dramatic ‘humpf’ in response, turning his nose up even more.

“Star…” Skyfire stepped forward, a worried hum escaping his lips. “I really appreciate what you did for me, and how you tried to make me feel better. I’m so sorry it didn’t work out.”

“Well, it’s a bit too late for that now isn’t it?” Starscream sulked.

“Could we maybe start over again?” Skyfire asked. “It really would be a shame to miss out on such a nice date. Especially after you did go to so much trouble.”

Starscream wanted to continue on complaining and huffing more, but looking into those blue optics…

“Perhaps…” Then Starscream muttered under his breath, “It did take so fragging long to set up that floral display…”

“I thought it looked really beautiful. And you got my favourite ones as well. That must have taken so much effort.”

“Well… it did take a very long time to set up…”

“And it’s something I’d rather enjoy with you than by myself,” Skyfire said, giving Starscream that lovely comforting smile he always did.

“But I ran out of that nice high grade I got for you…”

“That’s alright Star, I’ve got some in my quarters. I got one ages ago. I wanted to share it with you, I’ve been saving it for a special occasion between us. Unfortunately, I’ve been so busy I haven’t been able to use it. Maybe now’s a good time?”

“I guess so…” Starscream was feeling more optimistic about this plan as things went on.

“Come on, why don’t we head back to mine?” Skyfire said as he placed his hand on Starscream’s shoulder and started to manoeuvre him back in the direction of his living space.

Starscream started to lean into Skyfire’s touch. He was the one feeling tired now, after all those hours of being stuck and awake. He did feel he’d need a stiff drink of high-grade after all he’d been through.

Speaking of which…

“Oh Skyfire,” he called.

“Hm?” Skyfire gazed down with his soft smile.

“If, by chance, we ever both end up together on your berth again…”

“Yes?”

“I want to be the one on top next time.”


End file.
